Let Us Sin Together Part 3 of 3: And In The End...It Kinda Helped
Disqus Home Notifications kcolled The Role-playing Scientists Following FanFiction The Glass Scientists Let Us Sin Together Part 3 of 3: And In The End...It Kinda Helped 29 Comments RBDECEPTICON17 RBDECEPTICON17 @rbdecepticon17 3 years ago Welcome to the final part of the ride of obsurd smut! Keep in mind that I do not own these characters. Sabrina Contugno, being the brilliant woman she is, owns her children, not me. Without further ado... ENJOY! -------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 'But I had felt so alive because of him.' -------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- (Nobody's POV) Chocked gasps echoed throughout the quarters of the good doctor, Henry quickly rising his head off of his desk, his entire body in a cold sweat of fear and panting heavily with a racing heartbeat. His head turned this way and that as if he felt someone was about to attack him from somewhere in the shadows, but it never happened and he sighed in relief, relaxing back into his chair while rubbing at his forehead to try and qwell the splitting headache battering in his brain. "Damn you Hyde." Henry cursed under his hot breath, biting his lower lip as he did so and combing one hand through his disheveled brown hair, with eyes weary and aching once again from the small bits of light in his office as he began to think. All that had transpired between the two of them seemed to have actually helped...once the shock and humiliation Jekyll had gone through had worn off that is, but the doctor would never speak such insane words to anybody, especially his assistant...though he of all people would be able to figure it out thanks to how long they've known each other. 'What is wrong with me?...Why do I feel like this?' He pondered to himself, but thinking about it just made his headache worse than it already was. A minute or two passed by, but Henry could hazard a guess that even though it had all felt like a long period of time had gone by, it was probably still dark outside the society's walls. The passage of time worked very differently in dreams, as the man had come to learn before hand. He stood out of his seat, pushing it back a little as he stood, and began to walk over to the more comfortable sofa that was placed on the right side of the large door. But as he stepped across his quarters with his arms at his sides and not behind his back like he always wore them when in public, his steps suddenly ceased in front of the fancy mirror on his left, as if frozen to the spot by an unknown force. Jekyll glanced at it from the corners of his eyes, then turned to look directly at his reflection. The doctor felt as if his reputation had took an invisible blow at the cost of his actions...but on the bright side the stress that had ircked him previously was less than before he had drifted off into sleep. Suddenly, while looking in the mirror, a thought crossed Jekyll's mind. 'The marks!' Quickly, he removed his upper clothing as quickly and as carefully as possible: he undid his tie, then unbuttoned his over-shirt along with the white shirt under that, followed by him placing them neatly on the sofa's arm just moments after being removed from his body. And as he stared at his reflection once more, his eyes turned wide with confusion. There was not a single scratch on his entire form that he could see! He looked himself up and down for the umpteenth time, twisting his body here and there to see every detail of himself, but there was still nothing there that could be seen as evidence against him to prove what he had gone through, but it also showed that all he had felt, heard and tasted might not have actually been real at all. Do not mistake my words though, he was thankful beyond description that there were no markings for the other scientists to point out and ask questions over, but at the same time, a small and crazy part of him, felt cheated out of such an experience that allowed him to feel, hear and taste new things that he had never thought he would actually find himself even attempting in his lifetime! As the entire scene played out before his mind like a twisted fantasy, his eyes began to fill up with curiousity and the familiar taste of Hyde's essence played on his tongue. Though it had a salty taste to it, it wasn't as strong and didn't make him cringe in disgust like the first time. Soon enough, tempting his own fate, he took a few steps closer to the mirror. One. Two. Three steps forward, and he was now another step away from his reflection, but he did not take that final step and simply continued to stare at himself at a closer view, his reflection staring right back at him with the same expression of curiousity that he himself held. "Hehehehehe..." Suddenly the glass of the mirror began to morph, wave and twist, the clear material changing into ethereal blends of pinks, purples and whites of different shades, till the entire frame was engulfed by said colours, and soon a figure not as tall as Henry appeared in exchange for his own reflection, and made the other man step back those previous few steps: Edward Hyde. "Feeling better now Jek-." His counterpart asked, but stopped before he could finish speaking as his green irises saw before him a half naked Jekyll, who was too late to put his clothes back on before Hyde was already staring at him with a questioning expression on his face. The doctor's cheeks were burning red as Hyde bursted into hysterical laughter in the mirror at the priceless view in front of him, along with his head hanging back as he did so and his body shook from how hard he was laughing. 'Could this night possibly get any worse?!' Jekyll thought. He sighed and turned his back to the mirror, walking away and seating himself on the fancy sofa in a state of thought, for he just wanted to be left alone for the rest of the night and not have to deal with Hyde till the first light of morning came through...but he knew that it would not happen, not tonight anyway. Henry stared down at his hands, shaking with the emotions that were conflicting with each other inside of him, soon bringing his hands up to his face just as droplets of water began to swell up in his now pained eyes, followed by his quiet sobs of despair that left his shaking lips, which Hyde soon heard from the other side of the mirror, peaking his interest as he stared through the glass to see Jekyll covering his face with his hands, but his sobs were clear as crystal to his ears. But as the doctor continued to sob from such strong confliction over how he should even feel over what he had done, he did not catch his counterpart leaving the mirror and floating over to his side, and with his being soon behind Jekyll, he placed his palms on the crying doctor's shoulders, making him jump while removing his now tear stained hands from his red and tear covered face, and tried to get as far away from Hyde as possible, but the grip on his shoulders kept his body in place. "Calm your cries Henry. It doesn't fit you." He whispered into his right ear with an oddly soothing voice in place of his frightening one. His gloved hands stroked up and down Jekyll's shivering shoulders as his counterpart's glowing body began to envelope the both of them in a comforting and warming aura, that still retained it's unsettling appearance...which strangely helped to ease his sobs, though a few tears still escaped the corners of his eyes as he did not turn to meet Hyde's gaze. He couldn't believe what he was seeing! That after all of this, it was Hyde that had to comfort his cluttered mind in the dark privacy of his quarters. "H-How should I f-feel?" Henry muttered out with a uneasy stutter. "About our little play time." Hyde answered back with a non-chalant way to his words. The doctor nodded nervously, and Hyde suddenly rushed around to float in front of him, though his hands still remained on the sides of the other's shoulders with a strong grip on them. "Look, i'm not someone who comforts others okay." Hyde started sternly and with a fragment of annoyance to his words, catching Henry's attention as he looked up to finally meet his counterpart's green eyes with his own teary eyed ones, trying to hold back the remaining tears as he did so. "But you've got to stop freaking out about these little things, and just try to enjoy the moment. It's not that difficult to do is it?" Jekyll was clearly caught off guard by such words...of encouragement, from his menacing counterpart and his eyes darted away for a moment as the doctor opened his mouth to speak again with his eyesbrows lowered in anger. "You know it's not that simple! My repu-" Suddenly, his angered words were taken back into his throat as ghostly lips once again silenced his words with a kiss that shocked his entire body and his eyes widened...but closed quickly as he, just like before when he had gotten into it, melted into the other's lips followed by his body relaxing lightly as he kissed back, nearly bringing his hands up to stroke through Hyde's soft mop of hair, but unfortunately for the good doctor who desperately wanted it to continue, it was quite brief and those lips were gone faster than they had arrived, leaving him unable to utter another word, while Hyde giggled playfully in his face. "You talk way too much, you know that." No response. Their faces were still close and there was not a word spoken between them as they simply stared into each other's eyes. That is, until Hyde decided to hover back over to the mirror like a specter of fear and desire. But before he dissapeared for the night, he turned around to see Henry looking up at him with eyes still bloodshot from the tears and cheeks tinted crimson with a blush that brought a smirk to his lips, followed by some final words: "I can't wait for our next playtime together. Your not half bad with that mouth of yours." Hyde purred out with the smirk still remaining on his lips, and he could see Jekyll's cheeks quickly turn redder with embarressment thanks to his odd praise. "Have a good night Jekyll. Sleep tight, don't let the sinners bite." And just as the doctor was about to stop him and ask for answers to all his questions, his counterpart was gone and the mirror returned to normal, while the words he spoke echoed through Henry's mind like a creepy, yet comforting melody, as he turned to look at his clothes. Soon he had rechanged back into his gentlemenly attire and was resting his whole body on the sofa, his hands on his chest, his shoes off with his legs lounging just a little off the end of the sofa, and head glaring up at the ceiling as he sighed to himself, then not long after his eyes began to close slowly. But this time, there was not a problem in sight and the good doctor slept well for the rest of the night, for when the morning came he would be bound to his duty in the daylight once again...but for now, in the shadows of his office, he could sleep with his sins hidden away from many accusing eyes and many listening ears. Except for Hyde's. -------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- Well that was the ending ladies and gentlemen, not the best thing to end it on, but I felt it made sense to end this with a bittersweet taste to the final part. Don't forget to leave your thoughts: good, bad or random, or even requests for other things you'd like me to write, in that comment box down below, before you go! BYE! BYE! Recommend 4 Share Best Newest Oldest Back to Top Comments The Role-playing Scientists Sort by Oldest Avatar Miss-Dreamerkat • 3 years ago Well that was quite calm compared to part two. I liked really wrapped things up and my favorite line: Sleep tight, don't let the sinners bite 1 •Share › Avatar RBDECEPTICON17 Miss-Dreamerkat • 3 years ago Okay, have I awoke in an alternate universe where this story is actually...enjoyed by others on the internet, cause this so weird to me not gonna lie. Ok, my rants over. I'm really glad you enjoyed it, even though I was really worried that people wouldn't like how it ended, but it seems I was proven wrong by you awesome readers. Also, great to hear you liked that line, really wanted something for Hyde to finish on that really felt like he would say that in the actual comic, even had to speak it a few times so it sounded right. :) •Share › Avatar Miss-Dreamerkat RBDECEPTICON17 • 3 years ago I did it was an interesting ride and the ending actually fit with the characters. Also you did good 1 •Share › Avatar RBDECEPTICON17 Miss-Dreamerkat • 3 years ago I think Henry and Edward would say otherwise from their point of view, just so you know. And thank you for the compliments. •Share › Avatar Miss-Dreamerkat RBDECEPTICON17 • 3 years ago Yeah definitely and you're welcome 1 •Share › Avatar RBDECEPTICON17 Miss-Dreamerkat • 3 years ago • edited -Jekyll and Hyde reacting to smut- Jekyll: Hello everyone. I few of our fans have been requesting myself, and Hyde, to read a certain fanfic for you lovely people. Hyde: You are all going to pay if this isn't good. Jekyll: I'm sure it will be good...how bad could it be? 'Begins to read it.' ... 'Finishes the first part' Jekyll: ... Jekyll: Well that was a pretty good start, nothing too bad. Hyde: This person sure knows how to write for me...I wonder what i'm upto? 'grins' Jekyll: I doubt it's what your thinking. 'Continues to the next part' ... 'Somehow manages to survive through it all, with a few near fatal moments here and there.' Jekyll: ... Hyde: ... Hyde: Wow...that was something. Jekyll: That was insane! When would I ever do such a thing like that! Hyde: I wouldn't be completely against the idea. 'grins in Jekyll's direction and licks his lips for lols' Jekyll: Not on either of our lives! Jekyll: Lets just finish this. 'Continues to the final part' ... 'Finishes it in a better state than the previous part' Hyde: Well at least it didn't go any further. 'Tries to hold back his laughter' Jekyll: True, but my god was this a surreal experience. 'Says while checking the comment section, eyes wide and Hyde looks aswell and begins to laugh' Hyde: It seems they really like the thought of us two together. 'Jekyll blushes like he did before, turning off the computer they somehow have in their time XD' Jekyll: Well anyway, i'm glad you all enjoyed this...and now i'm going to take a nice cold shower. 'Leaves the room as quickly as possible.' Hyde: Just between you and me...I thought that was pretty hot. ;) ... I'm sorry I couldn't resist writing that. XD 2 •Share › Avatar Miss-Dreamerkat RBDECEPTICON17 • 3 years ago That was glorious. You deserve all the cookies for that. 1 •Share › Avatar RBDECEPTICON17 Miss-Dreamerkat • 3 years ago Yay! Cookies! :3 •Share › Avatar Miss-Dreamerkat RBDECEPTICON17 • 3 years ago *hands over two gallon sized Ziploc bags filled with cookies* 1 •Share › Avatar RBDECEPTICON17 Miss-Dreamerkat • 3 years ago 'Begins to devour the cookies very quickly.' These are delicious! •Share › Avatar Miss-Dreamerkat RBDECEPTICON17 • 3 years ago Thank you 1 •Share › Avatar Mz.Hyde Mod • 3 years ago A great end to some great smexy smut! Can't wait to read what else is circulating in that head of yours! Smut or not! <3 2 •Share › Avatar RBDECEPTICON17 Mz.Hyde • 3 years ago • edited :3 Aww, why thank you Mz.Hyde i'm glad you enjoyed this story, it was really tricky at times but I'm glad that people are getting something out of it. ... And don't worry, i've got two new ideas for stories that i'll be working on in the future, and probably many more after that. ;) ;) 'nudge' 'nudge' XD 1 •Share › Avatar Mz.Hyde Mod RBDECEPTICON17 • 3 years ago Woohoo! Thumbnail 1 •Share › Avatar RBDECEPTICON17 Mz.Hyde • 3 years ago One of them is smut, a sequel to this. And the other was inspired by a post on tumblr that someone had done about Hyde's morality...take a guess which one is gonna be more difficult to write. XD 1 •Share › Avatar Mz.Hyde Mod RBDECEPTICON17 • 3 years ago Yay! A sequel!~ More sin!~ Thumbnail 1 •Share › Avatar RBDECEPTICON17 Mz.Hyde • 3 years ago Wanna hear my idea for it? ;) •Share › Avatar Mz.Hyde Mod RBDECEPTICON17 • 3 years ago Sure!~ 1 •Share › Avatar RBDECEPTICON17 Mz.Hyde • 3 years ago Well, one night, before heading out into the streets of London, he comes across Rachel, who asks him, from another scientists, to test a potion he's been working on and see how it works. Hyde agrees just to get out of the conversation. The next night, he slips some into Henry's glass of wine...and the results are not only interesting, but also effect him too. ;) •Share › Avatar Mz.Hyde Mod RBDECEPTICON17 • 3 years ago Oooo!~ Sneaky sneaky!~ 1 •Share › Avatar RBDECEPTICON17 Mz.Hyde • 3 years ago Indeed. I think you can guess what happens after that. •Share › Avatar Mz.Hyde Mod RBDECEPTICON17 • 3 years ago More sin?~ 1 •Share › Avatar RBDECEPTICON17 Mz.Hyde • 3 years ago Yeeeeep! XD •Share › Avatar Mz.Hyde Mod RBDECEPTICON17 • 3 years ago Weeeee!~ 1 •Share › Avatar Catt Hatter • 3 years ago Irked is spelled with an 'i', but otherwise excellent conclusion! Reading this was an, interesting experience, to say the least. I'd never read this sort of fic before, can never seem to navigate fan fiction sites. I just end up walking into walls and not finding anything I think I'd want to read. 1 •Share › Avatar RBDECEPTICON17 Catt Hatter • 3 years ago Just fixed the mistake now, thank you for pointing it out. I'm super glad that you enjoyed reading this Catt Hatter, and yeah even I have trouble searching for fics from time-to-time. 1 •Share › − Avatar Catt Hatter RBDECEPTICON17 • 3 years ago You're welcome, and please, just call me Cat. (These comments were ooc.) 1 •Share › Avatar RBDECEPTICON17 Catt Hatter • 3 years ago Alright then Cat. And while we're talking about names, you can call me RB. Rolls off the tongue well. 1 •Share › Avatar Catt Hatter RBDECEPTICON17 • 3 years ago Ok! RB it is. :) 1 •Share › Powered by Disqus Subscribe Add Disqus to your siteDisqus' Privacy Policy